¿Escucharas esta última petición?
by AikaIzumi
Summary: " Un mes "... Es increíble como una sola frase puede llegar a destruir tu mundo, tu espíritu, tu futuro... tu todo. Aquello quedará grabado en mi memoria por el resto de mi vida. Me derrumbe enseguida y comencé a llorar, lloré lo más que pude hasta escuchar una voz a mi lado ofreciéndome su mano. ¿Podría ser una nueva luz de esperanza?. [AU] [OsoChoro].
1. Chapter 1

Hola~ Hola~ Bueno, primero que nada, quiero agradecer por al menos detenerse a leer esta historia~  
este será mi primer trabajo dentro del Fandom de Osomatsu-san así que espero hacer un trabajo satisfactorio para todos~ :'DD  
Esta historia estará basada en un muy desconocido juego Otome llamado "UN: Birthday song ~Ai wo Utau Shinigami~" y si es que alguien a llegado a escuchar sobre este juego, sabrá que los Feels estarán presentes cada 5 minutos xD

En fin~ no tengo mucho que decir, solo que haré todo lo posible por no hacerlos muy OoC xD  
así que espero que puedan disfrutar de este trabajito el cual hago con mucho amor~ :'DD

 _ **Disclamer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Fujio Akatsuka y Studio Pierrot. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro y es solo para entretener._  
 **  
ADVERTENCIAS:  
**  
 _ **\- Yaoi/Slash (ChicoxChico).**_

 _ **\- AU (Alternative Universe).**_

 _ **\- Uso de lenguaje inapropiado para ciertas edades.**_

 _ **\- Esta historia será un futuro OsoChoro, ya que la relación no se dará de un día para otro~**_

* * *

 _ **Puedo escuchar una canción ...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Una muy triste pero, al mismo tiempo, amable canción ... ...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Puedo escuchar una canción ...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **No sé de donde la he escuchado, pero quisiera escuchar una vez más esa canción... ...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Puedo escuchar una canción ...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **El querer vivir, una fuerte muy fuerte petición, la esperanza fluye de esa canción... ...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Puedo escuchar una canción ...**_

 _ ** _._  
**_ _ **.**_

 _ **En este bello mundo, desde la negra osuridad que cubre todo el lugar, se esconde esa canción... ...  
**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **No puedo escuchar ya la canción...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **El amar, El querer ser valioso,**_

 _ **Poniendo ese deseo, alguien canta esa canción... ...  
**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **No puedo escuchar ya la canción...**_

 _ **.  
.**_

 _ **El miedo, El querer desaparecer,**_

 _ **Mientras despierta la desesperación, alguien canta esa canción... ...**_

 _ **Por más que lo sueñe, que lo pida,**_

 _ **Mis oídos ya no pueden... escuchar esa canción más... ...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Mi más querida canción... ya no la puedo escuchar más...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Esa realidad es muy triste.**_

 _ **Me cubro los oídos,**_ _ **las lágrimas brotan, completamente solo... ...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ese es el final de todo, el comienzo de todo lo que sé— — ... ...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo I : Un Shinigami cantando al amor.**

— **¡Ahh... Que frío hace!.**

Un suspiró salió junto con mis palabras, un suspiro algo vibratorio, mientras un espeso humo salía de mis labios. Me abrace a mi mismo, encogiéndome en hombros y frotando las palmas de mis manos en la tela aterciopelada de mi chaqueta color verde oliva. Era un alivio que haya decidido ver el canal de noticias antes de salir, gracias a eso cargué algo con lo cual cubrirme durante el día.

— **¡Ah! Ahora que recuerdo... ya casi será Navidad... ...**

Era cierto... Esa fecha estaba cada vez más y más cerca. ¿Cómo era que lo había olvidado?... Ah, sí, los exámenes... ...

Un nuevo suspiro salió de mi. Estoy seguro de que en ese momento mis cejas se enarcaron y mi expresión cansada de hace algunos minutos volvía. Sé que no podía utilizar los estudios como una excusa para olvidar comprar el regalo de mis padres este año, después de todo, ellos son los que pagan mis estudios... a pesar de que no se encuentren conmigo, en estos momentos. Mis padres constantemente debían salir por motivos de trabajo, usualmente al extranjero, por lo que ya estaba acostumbrado a despertar y encontrar una nota de ellos diciendo que se irían por un tiempo. Gracias a ello me he acostumbrado a llegar y pasar el resto del día en soledad, quizá demasiado...

Sentí el gélido viento invernal golpear con mi cara, provocando que mis ya sonrojadas mejillas se tornaran aún más rojas. Me abrace a mi mismo nuevamente. ¡Maldición, ¿Qué tanto bajara la temperatura este día?!, ¡Apenas comenzaba el día y ya moría de frío!. Fruncí el ceño y comence a caminar nuevamente.

A decir verdad no tenía apetito de ir a clases... ... pero no podía decepcionar a mis padres. Más que eso, no podía darme el lujo de faltar a clases y quedarme un solo día sin poder ver mi motivación en la vida. ¡Sí!, ¡Eso mismo!, ¡No podía permitirme el dejar pasar una oportunidad como esta!. ¡Mi oportunidad de poder hablar con la chica de mis sueños!.

— **¡Sí, hoy va a ser mi gran día, de eso estoy seguro!.**

No sé en que momento exactamente fue pero, para cuando me di cuenta, ya tenía mi puño derecho alzado al aire, el ceño fruncido y mis pensamientos no fueron exactamente eso, más bien se habían convertido en un grito eufórico que había logrado llamar la atención de la gente que pasaba cerca mío por lo que no aguarde más tiempo y rápidamente recupere la postura.

¡¿Cuando fue que me emocione tanto?!, ¡Mi cara arde, está ardiendo, Maldición!.

Inhalé y exhale disimuladamente para luego apresurar mi paso. Cuanto más rápido saliera de allí, mejor sería para mi estatus social... Aunque no había mucho que presumir en ese aspecto... ...

No sé cuánto tiempo fue el que pasó antes de que lograra llegar al Instituto y, seguido de ello, al aula de mi clase. ¿Unos 15 o 20 minutos habrán pasado?... Realmente, no estoy muy seguro de ello.

El agudo sonido de la campana, que daba inicio a las clases, se hizo presente pocos minutos después de que haya tomado asiento. Wow... ... Creo que fue un alivio el que decidiera apresurarme, si no, es probable que no hubiera tenido posibilidades de entrar...

Una mueca se formó en mis labios, apretándolos con suavidad y provocando que se contrajeran haciéndoles lucir un aspecto como el de una "V" invertida; Al mismo tiempo, mis cejas se habían enarcado suavemente. En verdad era un alivio... No sé que habría hecho si hubiera perdido la oportunidad de hablar con ella el día de hoy...

— **¡Buenos días, Choromatsu-kun~!.**

Mi corazón se detuvo de pronto.

¿Por qué...?, ¿Por qué justo en este momento?... ¡No tuve tiempo de prepararme mentalmente para esto!, ¡¿Por qué?!.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza; Incluso creo que mi cara se había tornado algo roja, aunque no estoy seguro si fue por el susto que me dio o el que se encontrará tan cerca mío, exactamente justo enfrente de mi pupitre. Vamos... ¡Vamos Choromatsu, tú puedes!. Es solo un simple " Buenos días ", solo eso debes decir... ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser pronunciar esa oración?.

Mi boca se entreabrió, aún conservando esa mueca extraña que ya poseía en los labios, al mismo tiempo que un nudo en la garganta se hacía presente de manera inesperada y para mi mala suerte lo único que lograba salir de mis labios eran unos casi inaudibles balbuceos entrecortados. ¡Humillación!, ¡Estoy siendo humillado por mí mismo frente a la chica que me gusta!, ¡¿Qué puede ser peor?!.

Mi corazón no dejaba de golpear contra mi pecho, abrumándome y dificultando mi respirar de una manera casi impensable.

— **Eh... ... Ah... Ahh... ¡B-... Buenos dí-!**

— **¡Ah! ¡Buenos días Nyaa-chan~!**

¡Ah...! Una voz femenina logró interrumpir aquel torpe intento de saludo que intentaba sacar de mí. Una corta cabellera castaña, con ligeros reflejos dorados, apareció de pronto y cubrió mi vista al colocarse justo enfrente mío. Enseguida mis extrañas expresiones faciales regresaron a la normalidad. Bueno... no es como si hubiera logrado articular algo decente, a final de cuentas, pero... no podía negar el hecho de que, al ver como mi amada dirigía su atención a aquella chica con tanta facilidad, me causaba cierto dolor ligero en el pecho. Es cierto... Ella es demasiado popular aunque supongo que es algo normal, después de todo es una Idol bastante famosa y popular, incluso esta a punto de romper un récord en ventas y, a pesar de todo, sigue siendo una persona muy amable y amigable con cualquiera se anime a dirigirle la palabra. ¿Podría haber una chica más perfecta que esa?.

No pasó más de una docena de segundos antes de observar como aquella castaña tomaba la muñeca de Nyaa-chan y comenzaba a arrastrarla a otra dirección antes de escuchar un pequeño " Hasta luego " acompañado por un ligero movimiento de manos por parte de mi Idol peli rosada favorita en forma de despedida. Yo solo me limite a observarla alejarse...

" **Genial Choromatsu, dejaste ir tu oportunidad, idiota...** ". Una pequeña voz dentro de mi mente había pronunciado aquello, de manera irónica y con fastidio. Fruncí el ceño ante mi propio pensamiento. Mi consciencia llegaba a ser realmente molesta, en ocasiones.

Me removí un poco en mi lugar, tratando de acomodarme nuevamente. Maldición, realmente era malo al tratar de hablar on mujeres... O mejor dicho, realmente era MALO al tratar de hablar con Nyaa-chan. Ya había perdido la cuenta del número de veces que había intentado responder a sus saludos y lo máximo que lograba salir de mis labios era un distorcionado murmuro que trataba de hacerse pasar por una respuesta mas o menos aceptable.

Noté como el profesor entraba a la clase. ¿Hoy qué tocaba?... ... Ah, cierto, Era Literatura... Bueno, quizá el mantener mi mente ocupada en un buen libro lograría enfriar mi cabeza y acomodar mis ideas.

Mañana será un nuevo día ¡Y eso quiere decir que será una nueva oportunidad por acercarme a Nyaa-chan!.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

— **Estoy agotado...~**

Aquello salió de pronto como un hilo de voz. bajo, tenue y lleno de pereza. Hoy definitivamente no había sido mi día de suerte... En más de una ocasión tuve la oportunidad de volver a intentar acercarme a Nyaa-chan nuevamente pero en todas y cada una de ellas fui interrumpido por alguna cosa, incluso todavía me duele el golpe que recibí mientras jugábamos quemados durante clase de Educación Física. No fue buena idea distraerme al notar como mí adorada Nyaa-chan se había sujetado el cabello en una coleta alta mientras calentaba, justo antes de su entrada al juego, lo sé.

¡No, espera, Este no es momento para recordar aquello!. ¡Ahhhhh!, ¡¿Por qué todo me tiene que salir mal?!. ¡¿Es por qué soy un Otaku?!, ¡¿Es por qué tengo un extraño gusto por las Idols pero, en especial, por Nyaa-chan?!, ¡¿Por qué aún a mis 20 años sigo siendo virgen?!. ¡¿Por qué?!. Enrede los dedos entre cada fibra de mi cabello color azabache, revolviendo con desesperación disimulada al punto de casi llegar desarreglar mi melena casi perfectamente arreglada.

" **¡Tranquilo!, ¡Cálmate Choromatsu!. Todavía tendrás una nueva oportunidad mañana, solo aguarda y planea TODO perfectamente. ¡Así no habrá ningún error!** ". Mi consciencia nuevamente se había hecho presente. bueno... a veces no es tan malo que sucediera...

Tome aire un par de veces mientras detenía mi caminata a casa. Necesitaba relajarme... relajarme y tomar un baño rápido, comer algo y estudiar un poco para los exámenes que se acercan la próxima semana. Sí... Eso sería lo mejor.

Mis piernas comenzaron a moverse, una seguida de otra, reanudando mi camino a casa aunque sin prisa ni preocupaciones de llegar a cierta hora determinada ya que después de todo, ¿Quién estaría en casa esperándome?, nadie en realidad así que no había problema con que llegará un poco más tarde de lo habitual, ¿no?.

Mi mirada se paseó desde las rejas color rojo y blanco que separaban el jardín de niños con la escuela primaria, hasta el otro extremo de la calle en el cual se encontraba ese viejo y olvidado buzón de correo que rara vez alguien utilizaba ya. Después de todo existían las redes sociales, Fax y celulares portátiles para cualquier comunicación que una persona desee hacer con otra. Era cuestión de tiempo para que esa pobre chatarra quedara descolorida e incluso abollada con el pasar los años. Me detuve justo enfrente de ese buzón y rose la yema de mis dedos con el frío y oxidado metal de éste. De alguna manera me traía recuerdos... unos bellos recuerdos de infancia junto a mis padres. Vaya que habían pasado ya muchos años... ¿Cuántos exactamente habrán sido?... ... No recuerdo con exactitud, pero eso no importa. Deje de hacer contacto con el buzón de cartas y le di una última mirada algo melancólica antes de regresar a caminar.

Finalmente, pude llegar a casa. ¡El solo ver la de frente me hace querer desear entrar ya y descansar un poco, que bien merecido lo tengo!. Sin más tiempo que perder me abrí paso a mi hogar.

— **¡He vuelto! ... ... Je~ aunque no sé a quien le hablo, después de todo...**

Un leve tono de diversión mezclada con ironía se notó en mi voz. Ciertamente no tengo idea del porqué seguía haciendo eso a pesar de saber perfectamente que nada aguardaba por mi llegada. Nah, quizá solamente lo hice por capricho o por costumbre, aunque da igual. No tiene mucha relevancia.

Coloqué mi calzado en el *Genkan, apuntando justamente hacia la puerta de salida, para luego comenzar a caminar por el pasillo principal en calcetines. Luego los lavaría si era necesario...

Entre a la sala de estar y camine a paso lento por el piso de madera encerada hasta llegar al sofá y dejar caer mi cuerpo en él, de manera algo pesada y agotada. Comenzaba a plantearme la idea de tomar un refrigerio primero, antes de relajarme con un baño de agua caliente. No era mala idea, lo admito, pero mi cuerpo parecía actuar a voluntad propia, impidiendo levantarme... Era claro lo que me quería decir " No quiero hacer nada... ". Eso justamente era lo que me decía...

— **Ah... tal parece que no queda de otra~**

Fue lo que alcance a decir antes de escuchar un fuerte estruendo de pronto, lo cual causó que me olvidará por un momento de aquel cansancio que llenaba mi cuerpo, provocando que me incorporará de pronto y alzara las cejas con confusión. ¿Qué había sido eso?...

Nuevamente otro estruendo se hizo presente por lo que terminé por ponerme de pie y mirar hacia la puerta de la cocina que se encontraba a unos metros de distancia. ¿Podría ser que...?. Mi mente no alcanzó a procesar por completo la idea antes de que mi cuerpo ya estuviera dirigiéndose al lugar con velocidad máxima pero tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido con cada paso que daba, abriendo en cuestión de milisegundos la puerta para luego abrir los ojos de par en par ante la imagen que se encontraba frente a mí.

Una corta cabellera negra y con leves reflejos rojizos se encontraba tratando de alcanzar una sartén de cerámica color verde pasto que estaba a varios centimetros, encima suyo. llevaba puesto un extraño;aunque elegante; traje en conjunto con diferentes tonos de negro con detalles en rojo junto con una clase de caperuza negra también, aunque en un tono más oscuro a los anteriores, quizá dejándoles ver como si fueran más de un tono gris cálido que otra cosa. Eso sin contar aquellas exóticas pupilas carmesí que poseía y que me miraban directamente, mostrando un claro sentimiento de curiosidad mientras estiraba un poco su brazo, logrando alcanzar su objetivo.

Enseguida, habló.

— **¿Uh?... ¡Ah!, ¡Bienvenido de vuelta!.**

Su voz y su sonrisa sonaban tan divertidas, naturales y autenticas que por un momento pensé en contestar aquello, aunque afortunadamente esa idea se esfumó de mi mente al ver un par de hoyas tiradas en el suelo.

— **¿Eh...? ... ... ... ¡¿Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?!.**

Ahora fue mi voz la que resonó por toda la casa. Mentiría si dijera que estoy exagerando... Mi impresión era tanta que incluso había fruncido el entrecejo instintivamente e incluso había dado un pequeño paso hacia atrás.

¡¿Quien diablos era ese sujeto?!, ¡¿Qué hace con una sartén en la mano, dentro de mi cocina?! y ¡¿Por qué me da la bienvenida como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo?!. " **¡Ah! ... ¡¿No me digas que es—...?!** ".

Enmarque aquel fruncido de ceño ante esa sola idea para luego tomar lo primero que tuve a la mano y alzarlo en dirección a aquel invasor, tratando de verme lo más intimidante posible... ... cosa que habría funcionado si no fuera por el hecho de que tenía un cucharón de plastico en la mano...

— **¡¿Quien carajos eres tú y que haces en mi casa?!.**

Sí... eso en definitiva habría funcionado si no fuera por el maldito cucharón... Incluso mi voz sonaba firme y con cierto tono grave. ¡Diablos!, ¡¿Por qué no fue al menos uno de acero inoxidable?!, ¡Al menos así tendría asegurado que le dolerían los golpes!.

La mirada del sujeto frente a mi se había vuelto ingenua, incluso había logrado pestañear un par de veces, antes de dejar en la mesa aquel satén que tenía en sus manos segundos antes.

¿Eh? ... ¿Había logrado impresionarlo?. ¡¿Lo había conseguido, acaso?!.

Observe como de pronto hacía una expresión de asombro, palmeando con su puño cerrado la palma de su mano izquierda, mientras su boca formaba una casi perfecta " O " al unísono.

— **¡Ah!, ¿Tú eres el que hace de comer aquí?. ¡Justo a tiempo!. ¡Quiero algo de *Okonomiyaki, por favor!.**

Una estúpida sonrisa amplia se había formado en su rostro, de oreja a oreja, mientras cerraba los ojos y reía un poco.

¡¿Ahhhhhh?!.

Un fuerte sentimiento de ira e impotencia se apoderó de mi, mientras imponía mayor fuerza en el agarre de aquel utensilio de cocina, formando una mueca de molestia en mi rostro y regresaba aquella apariencia de " V " invertida en mis labios. Me puse en posición y enseguida lance el cucharón de plastico aún estando a una distancia considerable de él, afortunadamente cayó justo en su cabeza antes de que se estampara contra el suelo ante el impacto.

— **¡No me jodaaaaaaaaaaas!.**

Aquello retumbó por toda la casa...

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

— **¿Y bien? ... ¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?. Más te vale contestar con honestidad porque si no el próximo golpe será aún más duro.**

Aquella amenaza que había salido de mis labios no fue de dientes para afuera, de hecho, ya tenía el cucharón listo para dar un nuevo golpe. Mientras tanto; mi inesperado visitante se encontraba ya en el sofá del Living, había tomado asiento luego de haberlo traído hasta acá arrastrando por el suelo, al mismo tiempo que no separaba su mano de aquel pequeño chichón que se había formado en su cabeza debido al golpe. Incluso se sobaba mientras casi podría jurar que un par de lágrimillas se asomaban por los lagrimales de sus ojos.

— **¡Oye, no tienes por qué ser tan agresivo!, ¡Yo solo vengo a hacer mi trabajo, joder!. De haber sabido que así me iban a tratar, hubiera dejado que Todomatsu viniera en mi lugar. ¡Hpm!.**

Resopló, como si de un niño se tratara.

— **¿Trabajo... ...?.**

Aquel susurro había salido de mi de la nada, dejando ver la confusión que tenía en aquellos momentos. ¿En que momento contrate a alguien para algo?, no recuerdo haberlo hecho... ... Al menos no en esta semana...

Aquel chico de orbes rojizos me miró, volviendo a esbozar una sonrisa, aunque esta vez un poco menos notoria, mientras colocaba ambas manos sobre el sofá y entre sus piernas antes de poder hablar con cierto tono de diversión en su voz.

— **¡Ah, sí, Olvide** **presentarme** **!, ¡Mi nombre es Osomatsu y soy un Shinigami!.**

¿Qué? ... ¿Qué había dicho? ... ... ¿Un Shinigami?, ¿ESOS Shinigamis...?.

Una pequeña risilla se escapó de mis labios a la vez que aquel chico parecía mostrarse confundido por ello. Simplemente la sola idea era bastante ridícula así que solo una frase se formó en mi mente... " Una broma ". Sí, porque eso era lo que seguramente intentaba hacer me, una simple, absurda y tonta broma en la que ni el niño más crédulo caería.

Enderece mi postura para luego extender el brazo junto con el cucharón de plastico hacia mi contrario a la vez que volvía a fruncir el ceño con algo de molestia. ¡Lo que menos necesitaba ahora era perder el tiempo con juegos así!.

— **¡Ja!, ¡No bromees!. ¡** **¡Lo que menos quiero ahora es perder el tiempo con alguien como tú!. Necesito estudiar, así que sería muy feliz si te fueras de una vez de mi casa...**

No tarde en ver como aquella expresión de confusión en él cambiaba por una ofendida, con su entrecejo fruncido mientras se ponía de pie de pronto y hacía ambas manos puños, haciendo notar que casi no teníamos mucha diferencia en estatura.

— **¡No estoy bromeando, lo digo en serio!. ¡Soy un Shinigami!.**

Volvió a insistir.

Vaya, este sujeto no se rendía cuando se trataba de hacer bromas de mal gusto...

— **¡Entonces, prueba lo!.**

Creo que el tono decidido de mi voz hizo que se sintiera algo incómodo con la idea ya que, casi de inmediato, pude notar como lograba comprimir los labios para luego, casi de inmediato, volver a fruncir el ceño. Enseguida observe como alzaba su brazo al aire y sin dejar de observarme.

¿Qué intentaba hacer?.

Una ráfaga de viento apareció de pronto, primero lenta y disimuladamente para luego convertirse en un casi implacable remolino alrededor de aquel chico que parecía tener mi misma edad aproximadamente. Las cortinas blancas con estampados de frutas de las ventanas se removían con ello, al igual que mi cabello y ropa; ¿Eh?... ¿Eh?, ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando ahora?, ¡¿A caso esto es un sueño?!. No pasaron más de 30 segundos antes de que aquel remolino desapareciera de pronto, dejando ver como aquel chico cargaba en mano lo que parecía ser una guadaña con mango rojo oscuro y con una terminación en pico en la parte de superior del arma blanca. Justamente estaba hecho de un metal que parecía ser bastante resistente. Parecía haber sido personalizada justo por él ya que el frío y peligroso metal cortante estaba de un color dorado pálido y con varios picos a los extremos, además de varios otros detalles insignificantes que pase por alto, ante la impresión.

Por un momento quedé mudo, hasta que mis cuerdas vocales reaccionaron y me permitieron emitir sonido alguno.

— **¿C-Cómo es que... tú... ...?**

— **Te lo dije, ¿No?. Que soy un Shinigami~.**

" **Esto debe ser una broma... Una bien pensada y ejecutada broma...** " Eso fue lo único que mi cerebro logró procesar en aquellos momentos. ¿Cómo era posible eso?. ¿Un Shinigami?, ¿En mi Casa?... ¿Por qué?.

Pase saliva en seco por mi garganta impulsivamente. Esto no podría ser bueno... Ver un Shinigami significaba un mal augurio, según rumores...

Carraspee un poco la garganta en un intento por recuperar la compostura, no debía permitir que notara aquel sentimiento de duda que se encontraba en mi interior.

— **Y** **... ... ¿Qué es lo que quiere un Shinigami en mi residencia...?.**

Vaya pregunta más original que se me ocurrió hacer...

Aquel supuesto Shinigami de nombre Osomatsu había optado por rascarse la nariz de una manera bastante curiosa mientras volvía a su sonrisa excéntrica, esa sonrisa con la que se había presentado hace apenas unos minutos...

— **Jejeje,~ ¡He venido a recoger tu alma, Por supuesto!. ¿Qué otra cosa haría?.**

— **¿Eh...?.**

¿Justo ahora, qué había dicho... ?. ¿Mi alma?...

Mi mente había quedado en blanco por completo. ¿Qué trataba de decir con eso?... Realmente no lograba comprender que lo que pasaba. ¿En que momento termine metido en esto?... ...

¿A caso yo...?

— **Yo... ...**

Mi voz sonó de pronto, con un leve tembleteo por lo que enseguida volví a carraspear la garganta.

— **Yo... ¿A caso voy a morir?.**

Fue lo único que pudo salir de mis labios.

Poco a poco sentía como mi respiración se agitaba y mi corazón latía con fuerza y rapidez, la mayor rapidez con la que había latido en mi vida. Tenía miedo... Temía por la respuesta que fuera a darme. Incluso un gigantesco nudo en la garganta se me había formado lo cual me hacía sentir como si se cerrara poco a poco y me faltará el aire para respirar.

Aquel peli negro de reflejos rojos me miró con una increíble seriedad, su penetrante mirada carmín me apuñalaba como mil cuchillos, mientras que el repentino ambiente silencioso crecía cada vez más y más hasta finalmente llegar al momento en el que ese silencio fue callado.

— **... ... Sí.**

Un último latido fue lo que escuche de mi corazón antes de que todo volviera a ser silencio.

Esa respuesta había acabado con todo... ... En verdad, ¿Cuándo fue el momento en el que llegue a esto..?.

— **...** **¿Me matarás ya...? ...**

Ahora fui yo quien volvió a romper ese silencio incómodo.

Él solo me miró nuevamente y con la misma seriedad de momentos antes, habló.

— **No... Aún te queda un tiempo de vida... ... Aunque es bastante corto y-**

— **¿Cuánto tiempo?.**

Ni siquiera lo deje terminar de hablar ante de hacerlo yo, nuevamente. Necesitaba saber cuánto tiempo me quedaba... ¡Necesitaba saberlo ya!.

Osomatsu solo suspiró y contestó a mi pregunta.

— **Exactamente te queda Un mes...**

Un único latido resonó en mis oídos para luego no volver a escuchar otro más...

Tome un gran y nuevo bocado de aire, para de nuevo hablar.

— **¿Cómo moriré...?.**

El silencio volvió a hacer acto de presencia por un momento...

— **Eso... Eso no puedo decirlo... ...**

— **¡¿Por qué?!, ¡¿Por qué no puedes decirme lo?!.**

Mi voz nuevamente sonaba exaltada. Mi ceño se había fruncido una vez más ante tal respuesta.

— **Yo... Tengo conocimiento de como y donde morirás. Mi trabajo es solo el de recoger las almas humanas, no el asesinarlas...**

Eso había acabado con todo...

Sentí mi cuerpo volverse pesado y caí por inercia al cuelo de rodillas, mis manos y todo mi cuerpo había comenzado a temblar con suavidad aunque era fácil de notar si te acercabas hasta cierto punto, así que las lleve hacia mi rostro y lo cubrí con ellas.

¿Por qué...?, ¿Por qué de pronto todo se volvió mierda y mi mundo se había despedazado por completo?. ¿Por qué todas mis esperanzas en el mundo se desvanecieron cual humo de cigarrillo y solo habían quedado las cenizas que caían de la colilla?. ¿Por qué...?, ¿Por qué iba a morir y dejar todo lo que conozco atrás?...

Sentí unas gélidas manos tocar las mías, provocando que las apartara de mi cara. Ese chico Shinigami vestido de negro y rojo me observaba fijamente, con una expresión neutral, no parecía demostrar nada y se mantenía callado mientras lo hacía. Yo de igual forma me mantuve callado mientras devolvía la mirada...

No sabía que decir, mi cabeza se encontraba vacía, ya no lograba procesar nada, ya no pensaba más en nada...

Nuevamente, el silencio se hizo presente...

— **Oye... ... ¿Hay algo que desees hacer?.**

Su ahora suave y melodiosa voz llegó a mis oídos de pronto, haciéndome salir de aquel Shock en el que me había sumergido justo antes... Alce la vista para luego soltar un leve " ¿Eh...? " sin comprender aquella pregunta para luego, poco después, escuchar la respuesta seguida de un leve suspiro por parte de éste.

— **Los humanos son mandados al mundo para llevar a cabo un propósito el cual ellos mismos se inculcan... Las almas que no lograron cumplirlo o que no se sienten listas para partir, llevando rencores consigo, no son capaces de seguir adelante así que vagan por la tierra tristes y desolados... Así que... ¿Hay algo que desees cumplir?.**

Una nueva pausa se había formado alrededor. Esta vez logre comprender, claro que pude hacerlo... esto sería un último deseo, antes de morir... ...

Suspiré entrecortadamente para luego asentir con la cabeza, aunque la mantenía baja, no tenía la fortaleza suficiente en aquellos momentos como para fingir tranquilidad.

— **Yo... Todavía tengo algo que debo de hacer... Yo... ... ... Quiero llegar a conocer lo que es el amor.**

Esas fueron las únicas palabras que me atreví a pronunciar. Era algo vergonzoso, demasiado vergonzoso... Incluso había tardado un poco al tener que pensar en como decirlo, pero creo que, a final de cuentas, lo mejor era ser directo. Si no lo hubiera dicho, ¿me habría condenado a mí mismo?...

No sé en que momento fue pero, para cuando me di cuenta, ya tenía ambas manos en forma de puños, sudaba en frío y mi ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba nuevamente; aunque jamás a un nivel tan peligroso como cuando recibí la noticia que había derrumbado todo lo que conocía hasta ahora... Esperaba una respuesta y rápido. Maldición, ¡¿Cuanto más puede tardar en decir un simple " Sí" o "No"?!.

— **... ¿Y solo es eso?...**

Aquello me hizo levantar la cabeza al instante. ¿Eh?... ¿Qué quería decir con eso?. Entreabrí los labios para intentar hablar aunque enseguida fui callado por mi contrario, el cual se encontraba sonriendo y alzaba el dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación.

— **¡Solo dejame lo a mi!.**

Esa exclamación causó que mis ojos se iluminaran. ¿Era en serio?, ¿Me ayudaría con eso?... Una extraña mezcla de sentimientos; Desde la felicidad, emoción y un cosquilleo en el estómago hasta vació, ansiedad e inseguridad; me llenó el cuerpo, No sabía a cual de todas esas sensaciones hacerle caso pero... Creo que eso no importaba ahora, ¿O sí?. ¿Esto podría ser una oportunidad más para poder ser feliz?, ¿Mi última oportunidad... para poder lograr lo?.

Nuevamente, volví a escuchar su voz hablándome.

— **¿Y?, ¿Hay alguien que te guste, actualmente?.**

Su nueva cuestión solo provocó un leve calor en mis mejillas así que agache un poco la cabeza mientras sentía como ambas cejas se enarcaban a la par y una suave sonrisa, entre avergonzada y nerviosa, se formaba en mi rostro. No podía negarse lo ya que si lo hacía, todo sería por nada, ¿no?, aún así no pude evitar sentirme algo presionado. Bien Choromatsu... debes hablar, solo dile que es una chica de tu misma clase y ya... ¿No es tan difícil, verdad?.

Inhale y exhale profundamente solo para intentar tranquilizarme, enseguida volví a separar los labios.

— **¡Ah, No me digas que— — ...!. ¡Ahhh~~! Eso me pone feliz~~, pero lamentablemente, no eres mi tipo~ ¡Jajajajaja!.**

Sentí como una vena se hinchaba justo a un costado de mi frente. Justo ahora tenía unas ENORMES ganas de golpear lo. Aunque este no era el momento adecuado para discutir por algo así y a pesar de que ya tenía preparado el cucharón en la mano, nuevamente... ...

Decidí ignorar su comentario Olímpicamente.

— **Ha-Hay... una chica en mi clase y ella es Idol así que—**

— **¡Ah, Ya entiendo!. Quieres follarte la para quitarte lo virgen, ¿cierto~?. ¡Déjame lo a mí!.**

Su boba sonrisa se había hecho presente nuevamente, provocando un silencio algo largo entre los dos. Finalmente, este fue roto gracias al sonido hueco que había hecho el plastico al chocar con la cabeza, aparentemente, vacía del Shinigami.

.

.

.

.

* * *

— **Ahhh... Estoy exhausto... ...**

Sentí como el peso de mi cuerpo chocaba con la suavidad y frescura de las sabanas, acurrucándome lenta y delicadamente sobre la cama y la almohada que se encontraba debajo de mi cabeza. Solte un suspiro algo pesado.

Aún lograba comprender todo lo ocurrido el día de hoy, por completo. ¿Por qué de pronto se había aparecido ante mi una presencia que se auto denominaba como "Shinigami" solo para decirme que moriré dentro de un mes?, ¿Qué es lo que pasará cuando llegue la hora?... ¿y mis padres?, ¿Qué pasará con ellos?, ¿Cómo se los diré?. mejor dicho... ... ¿Seré capaz de decirse los en algún momento...?.

Di la media vuelta y me limité a observar el paisaje nocturno que se me era ofrecido desde la ventana de mi habitación, uniéndome en mis propios pensamientos, por un vago momento.

— **Espera... ¿Qué día es hoy?... ...**

Me levante del colchón y me apresuré lo más que pude hacía la mesita de noche que se encontraba a unos escasos metros de la cama para luego tomar el calendario, que descansaba justo al lado de un pequeño retrato que tenía de mi familia, comenzando a ojearlo y buscar con la mirada la fecha exacta en la que sería mi supuesto "último día" con vida... La respuesta que obtuve, no fue la deseada. Deje caer al suelo aquel conjunto de hojas de papel seguido de volver a recostarme en la cama aunque, esta vez, abrazando mi *Dakimakura de Nyaa-chan mientras ocultaba mi rostro en ella. ¿Algo podría ser peor que esto?... Enterarte de pronto que vas a morir, haciéndote perder todas las esperanzas hacia el futuro que siempre soñaste y ahora también el saber que la fecha programada para tu propia muerte no es un día cualquiera... ...

Cubrí mis parpados utilizando el antebrazo mientras poco a poco sentía como algo dentro de mí explotaba de repente y las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos esmeraldas como cascadas, haciendo pedazos todo mi ser.

— **¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué justo ese día tuvo que ser?... ... ¿Por qué el 25...?**

Sí... el día en que moriría sería el 25 de Diciembre... ... Navidad.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ ***Okonomiyaki:** Comida japonesa que consiste en una masa con varios ingredientes cocinados a la plancha. La palabra okonomiyaki está formada por el honorífico o (お), konomi (好み gusto) y yaki (焼き cocinado a la plancha?), significando "cocinado (a la plancha) a su gusto"._

 _ ***Genkan:** Los Genkan (玄関) son áreas de entrada tradicionales japonesas para una casa o un departamento, como una combinación de un porche y un tapete de bienvenida. La función primaria del genkan es para quitarse los zapatos antes de entrar a la parte principal de la casa._

 ** _*Dakimakura:_** _Un dakimakura **(抱き枕)** es un tipo de almohada larga japonesa. La palabra se traduce a menudo como "almohada para abrazar"._

Waaaa~~ Estoy nerviosa~. Dije sería una historia llena de feels pero en ocasiones hasta a mi me dio un "no-sé-que" mientras escribía xD creo que el escuchar OST de vídeojuegos tristes ayuda mucho en el tema (?)

¿Estuvo bien~?, ¿Mal~?, ¿pésimo~?, ¿Desean matarme y maldecir mi alma para que vaya directo al infierno~~? :'DD Comenten que tal les pareció~ si lo hacen seré feliz de por vida ~

Intente hacer a Choro y Oso lo más reales posibles ya que, sin tonterías por parte de Osomatsu, no sería igual xD y, como dije antes, esta historia será OsoChoro así que no desesperais bella gente, que pronto habrá zabrotzura de la buena (?).

Nos leeremos pronto~~


	2. Capítulo II : Shinigami Shin'nyūsei

Hola de nuevo~ Waaaa~~ realmente me sorprendió la aceptación que tuvo este pequeño trabajito que hago :'DD es muy linda la motivación que se da para continuar y, de ante mano, se agradece mucho el apoyo~~  
Primero que nada debo una gran disculpa por la tardanza :'A Realmente quise actualizar antes pero con el buscar trabajo, los deberes y Roleplays pendiente por contestar, no pude hacerme el tiempo suficiente TTATT)!

En fin~ Antes de pasar a la historia me gustaría dar agradecimientos a toda la gente que dejó Review esta humilde y poco ingeniosa historia (?), demás de los Favoritos y los Followers~. Incluso a la gente que solo se detuvo a leer, de verdad, Mil Thank Yous (?).

 _ **Disclamer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Fujio Akatsuka y Studio Pierrot. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro y es solo para entretener._

 **ADVERTENCIAS:  
**  
 _ **\- Yaoi/Slash (ChicoxChico).**_

 _ **\- AU (Alternative Universe).**_

 _ **\- Uso de lenguaje inapropiado para ciertas edades.**_

 _ **\- Esta historia será un futuro OsoChoro, ya que la relación no se dará de un día para otro~**_

* * *

 **Capítulo II : Shinigami Shin'nyūsei.**

El vago sonido de los autos distorsionarse, junto con la estampida de gente que pasa a mi al rededor, me corta el aire. Sentado en el suelo, abrazado a mis piernas y ocultando mi pequeño rostro en ellas, mientras siento como algo húmedo recorre mis mejillas sin cesar. ¿Donde estoy?, ¿Por qué estoy solo, llorando en las calles?... ¿Por qué todos pasan de largo sin siquiera verme?, ¿Es acaso que nadie escucha mis sollozos?... Esos sollozos que poco a poco desgarran mi garganta.

¿Es acaso que estoy destinado a ser invisible para la gente? ... ...

Un cálido contacto en mi hombro me sacó de mis pensamientos, provocando que alzará la cabeza. Un rostro oscurecido, aunque había luz, se hizo presente frente a mi, ofreciéndome su mano. Una pequeña y delicada manita de tez clara ofreciéndome su ayuda junto con un tierno " **¡Vamos, levántate y sonríe!** " con su vocesilla infantil y su alegre sonrisa de oreja a oreja lograron hacer que mis sollozos cesaran, dejando ver solo mi expresión de confusión.

¿Quien era esa persona y por que, por más que tratará, no podía distinguir su oscurecido rostro?. No lo sabía... tenía miedo. Miedo de no saber en donde me encontraba, miedo de que la gente pasara al rededor sin siquiera notar mi presencia, miedo de aquel infante que parecía mirarme fijamente con aquella sonrisa amplia, Miedo de recordar por que lloraba... ... A pesar de eso, para cuando me di cuenta, ya tenía mi mano aferrada a la suya y en seguida sentí un agradable sentimiento reconfortante dentro de mi pecho. ¿Por qué será que con solo esa acción a logrado calmar ese sentimiento de miedo que poseía hace solo unos momentos atrás?... Realmente no estaba seguro, tenía muchas preguntas dentro de mi mente y no sabía por cual empezar.  
Un delgado y fino dedito se deslizo por mi sonrojada mejilla con suavidad, limpiando aquel rastro que dejaron las lágrimas a su paso, para luego escuchar un suave " **Tranquilo... Todo estará bien, Choro-chan...** ". ¿Como sabe mi nombre?, ¿Qué es ese tierno y extraño apodo con el cual acaba de llamarme? ... ¿Por qué de nuevo, las ganas de llorar comienzan a invadirme y mi pecho se contrae? ... ... ...

¿Por qué te fuiste de mi lado y me dejaste solo?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

No tarde en abrir los ojos con pesadez, soltando un suave suspiro cansado y algo entrecortado a la vez. Pase la mano por mi mejilla y limpie las lágrimas que habían salido de pronto...

— **... ... Un sueño... ...**

Sí... Un sueño. Un extraño y muy inusual sueño... ... ¿Por qué había soñado con mi yo del pasado?. ¿Quien era ese extraño niño que me ofrecía su ayuda?, ¿Lo conocía? y si era así... ¿Por qué no logro recordar su nombre o su rostro?.  
Un intenso nudo se formó en mi garganta, logrando que aquellas ganas de llorar regresaran por lo que en seguida cerré los ojos con fuerza y me aferre a las blancas sabanas del colchón. No... Este no era el momento indicado para llorar... Es más, ni siquiera sabía por que quería llorar. Anoche solloce hasta quedar dormido, no recuerdo haberme detenido en algún momento, aunque tenía mis motivos para hacerlo... contrario a lo que me sucede ahora.  
Inhale profundamente y por un par de segundos para luego exhalar, en un intento por tranquilizarme a mi mismo. No debía empezar así el día... NO PODÍA comenzar así el día así que me levante de la cama, dirigiéndome directamente a la puerta de la habitación.

Comencé a caminar por el pasillo de manera lenta y sin prisa alguna. ¿Desde cuando el camino de mi habitación hasta el comedor había sido tan largo?.

Observe detenidamente cada sitio. Vaya que parecía que todo iba en cámara lenta, era demasiado el silencio que había, comenzaba a sentirme nervioso por alguna razón.

¿Por qué ocurría eso?, realmente no comprendía nada, ¿en que momento comencé a sentirme así?...

Sentí que habían pasado ya horas para cuando llegue finalmente al comedor, como siempre, estaba completamente solo... No era de sorprenderse aunque... ...

— **Lo de anoche... ... ¿También habrá sido un sueño? ...**

Bueno, no era como si esperara que todo eso fuera real y, aunque lo hubiera sido, ese extraño chico jamás podría permanecer aquí... ¿Cierto?.

Una suave risilla escapó de mis labios. En verdad desde que había despertado mi mente se llenaba de cosas bastante absurdas...

Cerré los ojos y suspire con levedad. No tenía mucho tiempo que perder, debía prepararme para ir a clases aunque... Ahora que moriré, ¿Tiene algún sentido hacerlo, a caso? ... Realmente no lo sé pero, eso causaría que mis padres se preocuparan, ¿no es así?. Si eso hiciera que ellos volvieran, ¿Como les explicaría todo?.

— **¿Tiene algún caso todo esto...?, Es demasiado estúpido...**

Aquel tono de voz que salió de mi no era más que uno algo grave aunque bajo, mi mente sigue estando confundida pero, ¿hay alguna forma con la cual pueda oponerme a mi propio destino?. ¿Habrá alguna forma de evitar tu propia muerte?... Realmente, no lo creo pero, sí es que hay alguna forma, yo... Realmente quisiera saber.

— **Hm-...Hmng..~**

Un suave aunque inquietante quejido llegó hasta mis oídos, algo sordo, definitivamente, pero lo suficientemente claro como para poder distinguirlo entre el silencio de mi hogar. Provenía de la Sala principal. No era necesario el ponerme a pensar mucho en que sería, de hecho, ya tenía una vaga idea del porque de aquel sonido pero tenía que comprobarlo. Después de todo esta era mi casa, ¿no es así?.

El sonido de mis pies descalzos al chocar contra la madera encerada del suelo era algo hueco aunque suave aunque, por alguna extraña razón, incluso ese sonido vago me parecía deprimente. Ya ni siquiera podre escuchar esto de nuevo, ¿verdad?.

Al momento de abrir la puerta de entrada al Living pude observarlo. Allí estaba él, recostado de manera desastrosa sobre el sofá; Un pie fuera, tocando el suelo, al igual que su brazo izquierdo colgando por el mismo lado, recostado boca arriba mientras tenía la boca entre abierta, incluso juro que un hilo de saliva escurría hasta su delicado mentón. Esos orbes escarlata se encontraban cubiertos aquellas capas de piel y carne llamadas parpados y su expresión era tan pacifica. Si lo conociera por primera vez, juraría que sería una clase de ángel, esa belleza y luz al dormir era demasiado inusual, digna de un ser superior, no de un simple humano.

Quizá sí merecía aquel titulo de Dios de la muerte que tanto se implantaba a si mismo ya que, ciertamente, parecía algo divino en esos momentos.

Para cuando pude darme cuenta ya me encontraba justo en frente suyo, su tez clara destacaba bajo los suaves rayos de sol que delicadamente golpeaban su rostro, escapando de manera descarada por las persianas de la habitación.

Lo odiaba... en verdad lo odiaba...

Otro quejido se hizo presente a la vez que observaba como éste se removía con una curiosa agilidad en su lugar. ¿Será que despertará ya mismo?.

Mi mirada, que hasta el momento se había encontrado entrecerrada e inexpresiva, se abrió de repente. No era como si fuera a suceder algo malo si me encontraba viéndole dormir aunque, sería algo extraño ¿no es así?. Di un paso hacia atrás para luego fruncir con suavidad el ceño a la vez que aquellos ojos rubí me dejaban deslumbrar por su peculiar belleza; En serio, ¿Qué clase de ser poseía una mirada tan atrayente como esa?; para luego notar como pasaba a tomar asiento en su lugar, tallándose un poco el ojo izquierdo y dar un suave bostezo ante el posible cansancio que poseería.

En seguida me sentí observado por él.

— **¿Hnm?... Ah, Buenos días, Choromatsu-chan... Waaah..~**

Mi ceño se frunció al momento de escucharlo. ¿Como era posible que me saludara de manera tan natural y con esa cara somnolienta sin ningún remordimiento?, ¿A caso había olvidado lo de ayer?.

Mi semblante se endureció y reafirmó. Nuevamente había recuperado esa compostura recta con la cual lo había recibido, hace algunas horas. Al mismo tiempo, lo miré desde el rabillo del ojo hacia abajo.

— **¿Quien dijo que podías llamarme con el Honorifico "Chan"?. No me trates como si fuera un niño...**

— **¿Eh?... Entonces... ¿Qué tal "Choromatsu-kun"?.**

Un sordo sonido de molestia se alojó en mi garganta sin dejarlo salir. ¿A caso este chico era idiota?, ¿No comprende las indirectas?.

Ese rostro de confusión mezclada con inocencia me irritaba. Hacía hervir mi sangre de una manera que jamás creí posible pero, ¿Como diablos era que lo hacía con tanta facilidad?. Su silencio y su mirada eran, de alguna forma, penetrantes pero sutiles al mismo tiempo, casi como la de un niño al cual tratas de convencer para hacer algo malvado. Simplemente no lo soportaba.

Aparte la mirada y mantuve la compostura. No debía mostrar señales de duda o arrepentimientos, después de todo, ¿De que otra forma podría tratar al sujeto que me sentenció a muerte?.

— **Simplemente no los uses... No creo que sea necesario ya que estarás junto a mi durante todo el mes, ¿no es así?.**

A pesar de que la frialdad en mi voz no desaparecía; Su voz de alegría y aquella sonrisa deslumbrante no eran detenidas con nada, ni siquiera por el esfuerzo que me imponía a mi mismo por demostrar desprecio por él. ¿Por qué alguien que ni siquiera podría definir como "humano" parecía ser tan luminoso y lleno de vida?.

— **¡Ah!, ¡¿En verdad esta bien?!. Waaaa~~ Siento que nos hemos acercado más, Choromatsu~~.**

" **Ya quisieras eso...** ". Sí, mi inconsciente definitivamente tenía razón.

No era como si quisiera que nos acercáramos o que fuéramos alguna clase de -amigos- si no que ¿Era necesario el actuar de una manera tan vil y falsa en una situación como esta?.

No lo aceptaría, por ningún motivo.

Decidí no prestarle mucha atención al tema, A final de cuentas no era nada importante, así que pase mi mirada esmeralda hasta detenerla justo en el reloj marrón de pared antiguo que adornaba una esquina del lugar. Ya casi era hora de que ir a clases, debía prepararme, así que opte por cerrar nuevamente los ojos y dar la media vuelta, sin borrar aquella expresión seria y desinteresada por el chico contrario.

Él, al contrario, regresó a aquel tono de curiosidad al momento de hablarme nuevamente, justo en el momento en el que comencé a caminar para salir de allí.

— **¿Eh?, ¿Choromatsu?. ¿A donde vas?.**

— **A clases. Debo prepararme y comer algo primero así que te pido que me dejes en paz por el momento. No tengo tiempo para ti.**

De acuerdo, admito que esa no era la mejor respuesta que habría podido dar y mucho menos era la más sensible pero es que realmente no sé como deba tratar con él. ¿Debía de reír junto a él?, ¿Debía hacer como si nada hubiera pasado?. El sentimiento de culpa, si es que pudiera lastimar le con mis palabras, comenzaba a aparecer pero ¿De que otra forma podría tratarle, realmente?.

Aunque, aparentemente, eso no parecía afectarle demasiado ya que no tarde en escuchar su voz de nuevo.

— **¡** **Ohhhh~!, ¡Yo jamás pude ir a uno de esos lugares! Jejeje~. Nee, ¿A qué hora nos iremos?.**

Mis pies se detuvieron al instante. ¿Irnos?, ¿Los dos?, ¿Juntos?... ¿Qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de ese tipo?. ¿A caso solo contenía aire?.

Lo mire nuevamente, como lo he estado haciendo desde que despertó, formando una leve mueca en mis labios. Era claro mi desagrado por esa sola idea, lo que quería era estar lejos de él y relajarme y, claramente, sí se atrevía a poner un solo pie en aquella Instalación, no lograría mi cometido pero, al parecer, él no comprendía cada que trataba de ser sutil para algo.

Así que, optar por una manera más directa para decir las cosas no sería nada malo, ¿verdad?.

— **Simplemente no quiero verte por unas horas, así que no se te ocurra acercarte a mi Universidad, ¿Entendido?.**

Esta vez procedí a mirarlo de reojo y pude notar como me observaba fijamente y con el ceño fruncido. Ok, creo que entendió el punto y eso es algo bueno.

En seguida, sus reclamos no se hicieron esperar.

— **¡¿Eh?!. ¡¿Por qué no puedo ir?!, ¡¿No crees que es un poco cruel eso, Maldito Pajero?!**.

— **¡¿** **¡¿Qué cosa dijiste?!.**

Esta vez mi exaltación no se pudo evitar. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido tanto como él y ambos puños cerrados con fuerza. ¡¿Como se atrevía a ponerme esa clase apodo?!.

— **¡¿A quien diablos llamas Pajero, tú, intento fallido de Deidad?!.**

— **¡** **¿Ah?!, ¡Pues no veo a nadie aquí, además de ti, que se pajea mientras ve revistas porno o pensando en Idols!.**

¡Ahh...!, ¡¿Como diablos es que él sabe algo así?!.

Abrí los labios de manera casi exagerada mientras un fuerte calor cubría mis mejillas. lo sentía, podía sentirlo, el momento justo en el cual mi cara pasaba de un tono blanco a uno rojizo, tan fuerte como el de un volcán en erupción. Mi impresión era tanta que ni siquiera pude emitir alguna palabra comprensible.

¡¿Como era posible que alguien a quien apenas había conocido el día anterior tuviera conocimiento de algo así?!. ¡¿Era un acosador?!, ¡¿Era alguna enferma clase de acosador?!.

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujó en su rostro, bastante amplia, mostrando su blanca dentadura a la vez que rascaba la parte baja de su nariz y cerraba solamente uno de los ojos, demostrando la confianza en si mismo.

¡¿Qué tanto era lo que sabía ese sujeto sobre mi?!.

— **¿Sabes?, De alguna forma tenía que dar contigo así que te estuve investigando. Debo decir que es la primera vez que conozco a alguien que se toca tan seguido~ ¿A caso no te cansas?, ¿No se te hacen callos en las manos por tanta paja?.**

¡Se estaba burlando, ¿Verdad?!. ¡Definitivamente se esta burlando de mi!, ¡Y EN MI PROPIA CARA!.

— **¡¿Qué clase de maldito enfermo eres como para observar a alguien en una situación como esa?!. ¡¿Eres un maldito mirón, a caso?!.**

Esta vez, pude ver como una clara expresión de ofensa se reflejaba en su rostro, incluso sus labios se habían abierto a tal punto en el que se había desfigurado suavemente sus bellas, aunque molestas, facciones.

— **¡¿Y yo de qué tengo la culpa que te pongas a hacer esa clase de cosas?!. ¡Deberías poner un aviso de que te encuentras "trabajando", Maldito ChoroPajerovsky!.**

— **¡¿Quién demonios es ChoroPajerovsky, Tonto-matsu?!.**

— **Ahh~... No sé, ¿Quien será~~?.**

¡Ugh...!, ¡Maldito!. ¡¿DONDE CARAJOS ESTABA EL MALDITO CUCHARÓN DE PLÁSTICO CUANDO SE LE NECESITABA?!.

Mis ganas de golpearlos eran demasiadas, era un alivio el que tuviera el tiempo limitado, seguramente, si no hubiera sido por eso, habría terminado peleando a golpes con esa mala copia de Ryuk.

Decidí emprender mi camino nuevamente e ignorarlo por completo. No debía estresarme, no, hoy no. Debía empezar con el pie de derecho, tengo poco tiempo para lograr salir con Nyaa-chan y debo aprovechar cada segundo. ¡Ni él ni nadie podrá evitar que cumpla mi meta definitiva!.

Su voz llamándome no me detuvo, ni siquiera me hizo voltear a verle, gritando como como " **¡Esto no a terminado aún, Parerovsky!** " no lograría hacer que regresara a él. Por ningún motivo.

No tarde más de 3 minutos en entrar a la habitación y, seguido, al cuarto de baño que también poseía.

Seguramente un buen baño con agua caliente y sales de baño lograrían tranquilizarme. Eso era lo que necesitaba más que nada.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

— **¡Ya me voy...!.**

Ok, lo admito. Mi voz en aquel momento no era más entusiasta de todas aunque tampoco era como si antes lo hubiera sido pero esta vez, definitivamente, no tenía ánimos de dirigir le la palabra a aquel chico vestido de rojo y negro que se encontraba dentro de mi residencia.

Pude escuchar un leve " **Ah...** " como aceptación, de manera para hacerme entender que había escuchado. Quizá sí había sido un poco duro con él, incluso algo... insensible, quizá, pero sigo sin saber como tratarle, en realidad.

¿Le habré lastimado, de alguna forma, con negarme a que me hiciera compañía?.

Como sea, eso ya no importa ahora ya que, aunque regresará y me disculpara -cosa que realmente no quiero hacer-, no aceptaría la propuesta.

Decidí seguir mi camino. Es ahora cuando comienza el verdadero reto... ¡poner en practica mi plan para conquistar a Nyaa-chan, de una buena vez!. Sí, después de todo, el no estaría cerca para echar a perder esto, ¡¿Qué más podría ser mejor?!.

Sonreí con alegría mientras acomodaba mi chaqueta. ¡Hoy definitivamente daré todo de mi para poder ser feliz!.

.

.

.

.

.

El gélido viento invernal había logrado hacer que tanto mi nariz como mis mejillas se sonrosaran al mismo tiempo que un leve escalofrío me recorría el cuerpo.

No odiaba el frío en lo absoluto pero a veces sí deseaba que el tiempo cambiara, al menos un poco, ya que algo cálido no hacía mal de vez en cuando, ¿no?. Incluso, ahora que me pongo a pensarlo... ... ¿En que momento comencé a odiar el verano?. El Calor nunca fue un problema para mi, podía resistirlo incluso de pequeño, jamás fui débil ante ello pero, por alguna extraña razón, cada verano un sentimiento de inseguridad y vació invadía mi cuerpo.

¿Cual era razón de ello?. No lo sé, sinceramente, no lo recuerdo... ... ¿o será a caso que no quiero recordar?...

Detuve mis propios pasos justo al llegar a la puerta del salón.

¿Pensar en esa clase de cosas, justo ahora, era necesario?. No... La respuesta era esa, un simple NO. No me serviría de nada hacer me pedazos la cabeza solo por eso. Hoy debo de dar todo de mi, después de todo.

Solté un suspiro algo pesado para luego fruncir el ceño, decidido. Bien, ¡Hoy definitivamente lograré un progreso con Nyaa-chan!.

Me abrí paso a entrar al aula para luego caminar y tomar asiento. Al parecer ya solo faltaba que el profesor llegara a clases para comenzar el día...

— **¡Ah, Choromatsu-kun!, ¡Buenos días!.**

¡Aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!, ¡¿Por qué siempre tenía que aparecer en el momento en el que menos preparado estoy?!.

Rápidamente voltee a ver a Nyaa-chan. Su largo y rosado cabello se encontraba suelto, como de costumbre, aunque esta vez pude notar como un muy bien disimulado color café en sus ojos era cubierto por una capa de maquillaje y una sonrisa dulce y amigable.

¿Será que no está descansando bien debido al trabajo?...

— **E-... Esto, Nyaa-chan, ¿tú...?**

— **¡Ah, Jyushiko-chan!, ¡Buenos días!.**

Mi pregunta no pudo ser completa debido a que, de pronto, aquella Idol de la cual estaba enamorado había optado por saludar a más gente.

No es algo que me impresione ya que, para ser honesto, no hay mañana en la que no salude a toda clase; Incluso a Totoko-chan, con la cual claramente no tiene una muy buena relación que digamos; pero no pude evitar enarcar las cejas al ver la de aquella manera.

" **El trabajo de Idol debe ser algo realmente duro...** ", pensé.

El profesor de Economía hizo su aparición justo después de eso causando que todos regresaran a sus respectivos lugares.

Bien, es ahora cuando puedo comenzar a olvidarme de todo lo malo de éste día y puedo mantener mi mente ocupada en otras cosas.

Oh bueno... Al menos eso pensé.

La voz grave y gruesa de aquel hombre de la Tercera edad que nos imponía clases llamó la atención de todos, incluso la mía, provocando que alzara la mirada bastante confundido. Era extraño... normalmente solo llegaba, nos ponía trabajo y ya no hablaba hasta terminar la clase. ¿Qué habrá pasado...?.

— **Debo informarles, clase, que a partir de hoy tendrán a un nuevo compañero. Es nuevo en la ciudad así que traten lo bien, clase... Bien. ¡Puedes entrar!.**

¿Eh?... ¿Un alumno nuevo?, ¿A esta época del año?... Es extraño.

Instintivamente posé la mirada sobre la entrada de la clase, encontrándome con lo que más temía que pasara. De nuevo, allí estaba ÉL, entrando a paso lento pero seguro a través del pasillo del salón para luego detenerse justo en medio de la clase, mirando con una sonrisa llena de diversión y entusiasmo hacia el frente mientras un aura llena de luz le rodeaba por completo.

No... Esto no puede estar pasando... ... Debo estar soñando aún, ¿verdad?...

— **¡Es un gusto!, Mi nombre es Kisaragi Osomatsu y acabo de llegar a la ciudad para comenzar a vivir por mi cuenta. ¡Espero que cuiden de mi, por favor!.**

¡¿Qué rayos?!. ¡Incluso pudo inventarse un apellido en tan poco tiempo!, ¡¿Es en serio?!.

Los murmullos entre la clase comenzaron a salir. ¡Que de pronto llegara un tipo en estás fechas era demasiado sospechoso!, ¡Incluso ellos lo sabían!.

Una sonrisa llena de satisfacción se formó en mi, hasta hace poco, rostro impresionado rostro. Esta vez no tendría forma de escapar de esta...

Desafortunadamente el resultado no fue el que espere ya que un chillido femenino se escuchó al fondo del salón, seguido de otro y otro más hasta terminar convirtiéndose en una plaga de gritos al estilo Fangirl de las chicas de mi clase.

¡¿Qué mierda había ocurrido?!. ¡¿Se alborotan por un chico tan extraño como él?!, ¡¿ES EN SERIO?!.

El bombardeo de preguntas como " **¿Cuantos años tienes?** ", " **¿De donde vienes?** " e incluso algunos " **¿Tienes novia actualmente?** " comenzaron a escucharse al igual que algunos " **¡Que genial chaqueta!** " y " **Apuesto a que será el nuevo tipo popular de la clase** "por parte de mis compañeros. Todos... TODOS habían creado un escándalo ante la llegada de Osomatsu, ¡Todos excepto yo, obviamente!. No iba a celebrar que haya decidido por su propia cuenta el desobedecerme y venir hasta aquí o, aún peor, ¡el que decidiera inscribirse a la misma jodida clase que yo!.

¡lo hizo a propósito verdad!, ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE HABÍA SIDO A PROPÓSITO!.

Mi ceño se frunció por 4ta vez en lo que iba de este día. Maldita sea, ¡¿Como pudo hacerme esto?!. Mis puños apretándose con fuerza mientras me esforzaba a mi mismo por no dejar que aquellas expresiones de enojo e ira se hicieran presentes en mi rostro, si lo hacía, seguro perdería el control y, lo que sería peor, ¡Sería frente a la chica que me gusta!. ¡No podía permitir eso!.

— **Muy bien, Kisaragi-kun, puedes tomar asiento en... vamos a ver...**

— **No se preocupe por eso, yo mismo puedo tomar un lugar.**

La voz del profesor había sido interrumpida por aquel "Shinigami", comenzando a caminar con total confianza y audacia entre las diferentes opciones disponibles. No era una clase que estuviera demasiado poblada, de hecho, no eramos muchos así que habían varios lugares en los cuales bien podría elegir pero, tal y como si hubiese sido planeado por el destino -o mejor dicho, por él mismo-, se detuvo justo en frente mío, mirándome fijamente desde arriba mientras yo, sin poder evitarlo, fruncía ligeramente el ceño con molestia disimulada.

Esa sonrisa de lado, burlona, no era imaginación mía. Todo eso era a propósito, lo había planeado, seguramente como venganza por la discusión de hoy en la mañana.

De pronto pude notar como entreabría los labios para hablar, llamando la atención de la clase y del profesor de ésta.

— **Lo he decidido, ¡Me sentaré junto a Choromatsu~!.**

Nuevamente aquella amplia sonrisa euforia y deslumbrante, llena de vitalidad y audacia, se dejó ver junto aquella curiosa costumbre de pasar el dedo indice por debajo del puente de la nariz.

¡Maldición, Voy a matarlo!.

Unos pequeños balbuceos por parte del profesor, acompañado por los susurros casi inaudibles por parte de mis compañeros de clase, se hicieron presentes.

¡Idiota!, ¡Si hablaba de esa forma, dirigiéndose a mi con tanta confianza, seguro pensarán que tenemos alguna clase de relación cercana!. ¡Imbécil!, ¡Descerebrado!, ¡Pedazo de Idiota!, ¡Basura!. ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.

No esperó en tomar asiento justo en el pupitre a mi lado izquierdo, haciendo notar aquellos reflejos rojizos en su oscura cabellera brillaban más con la luz del sol, al igual que aquel bello color rojo sangre en sus ojos se volvía más profundo y atrapante.

¡¿Se estaba luciendo de alguna forma?!, ¡¿Como lo hacía?!. ¡Ahora toda la clase esta mirando hacia acá!, ¡Deja de ser tan llamativo, Carajo, que el sujeto de la clase D es el encargado de ser el doloroso del Instituto!. ¡En serio!, ¡¿Qué pasa con este extraño ambiente, carajo?!.

— **Ah... Eres Osomatsu-kun, ¿cierto?. Jeje~ Yo soy Hashimoto Nyaa, Un gusto~.**

No... esto no puede estar pasando... Nyaa... Mi querida Nyaa-chan, Mi preciosa Nyaa-chan le esta sonriendo a él, justo detrás de mi, con su hermosa sonrisa de ángel... ¡A ÉL!. ¡A ESA MIERDA DE SHINIGAMI QUE NADA MÁS A VENIDO AQUÍ PARA JODERME EL DÍA!, No, ¡MI VIDA ENTERA!. ¡¿Por qué?!... ¡¿POR QUÉ NYAA-CHAN?!.

Sentí como aquella detestable entidad me miraba por el rabillo del ojo, de reojo, y sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer toda mi espina dorsal.

No... Oh no, ¿se habrá dado cuenta?, ¿Habrá descubierto que Nyaa-chan es la chica con la cual quiero cumplir mi deseo?.

Su sonrisa de lado, seguido de su mirada entrecerrada y sus dientes asomándose ligeramente solo reafirmaron mis sospechas. ¡SÍ LO HABÍA HECHO!, ¡LO HABÍA DESCUBIERTO, DEMONIOOOOOOOOOOOOS!.

— **Oh, Nyaa-chan. Lindo nombre~ Gracias por cuidar siempre de mi Choromatsu~.**

— **¿Uh?, ¿Se conocen, a caso?...**

La confusa voz de Nyaa-chan me hizo mirar con nerviosismo a Osomatsu, en espera de su respuesta. ¿Qué dirá?... Espero que a él no se le courra decir una estupidez...

— **¡Así es!.**

¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, LO HIZO!.

¡¿A-Ahora que tenía pensado hacer?!, ¡¿Qué?!. ¡¿Por qué decía algo así?!, ¡Apenas nos conocimos ayer, Osomatsu, Maldito!.

— **¡Oh, Eso me recuerda algo!, ¡Nee, Nee~ Nyaa-chan!. ¡¿No te gustaría tener sexo con Choromatsu?!. ¡Es buen chico, seguro terminará gustándote!.**

¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS ACABA DE DECIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR?!.

¡¿A quien se le ocurre decir algo así?!, ¡Nadie en su sano juicio haría esa clase de pregunta y menos con una sonrisa tan despreocupada y calmada como la suya!. ¡Incluso el tono de voz que utilizó no era el apropiado!.

¡¿Qué a caso no conoce lo que es el tacto?!.

— **¡Idiota, Cierra la boca!, ¡No puedes decir sexo así de fácil!.**

No pude contenerme, aquel grito de furia salió de mi boca sin pensarlo, al igual que mi ceño fruncido. No podía ocultarlo más, eso había sido demasiado. ¡En verdad estaba consumiendo la poca paciencia que me quedaba!. Rápidamente observe a mi Idol preferida la cual se encontraba en blanco, literalmente. No pronunciaba palabra alguna y, lo que era peor, su sonrisa había desaparecido por completo, parecía como si se hubiese convertido en piedra por completo.

Oh no...

Miré hacia todos lados al sentir una extraña sensación de vigilancia, me sentía observado, y, ciertamente, como al parecer dios me odia y se divierte al verme sufrir, la clase entera ya se encontraba mirándome con diferentes expresiones de asco, repulsión e incluso ira. Querían golpearme... Lo sentía en esas miradas asesinas que las chicas me mandaban. ¡Querían molerme a golpes!.

Rápidamente desvíe la mirada y oculte mi rostro, ya bastante rojo, entre el libro de Economía II.

¡POR FAVOR DIOS MÍO, SI ME VAS A MATAR, HAZ LO YAAAAA!.

* * *

Muy bien gente :'D lo prometido es deuda y allí tuvieron el segundo capítulo de esta extraña historia. Sí, quise agregarle un poco del humor característico de la serie original para darle un toque más "realista" tanto a Choro como a Oso C:

Espero que no haya sido tan caca (?) y que lo hayan disfrutado al menos un poquito xD Como verán, Osomatsu hará de las suyas para hacerle la vida de cuadritos a Chorito :A (Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo, NO es adrede).

¿Les gusto?, ¿Les disgusto?. ¿Lo amaron?, ¿Lo odiaron~?. ¿Alguien aquí desea matarme por tardar tanto? xDDDD?

Pueden dejar sus comentarios constructivos, si así lo desean~ de igual forma (si es que alguien se pregunta si los demás Matsus aparecerán en algún momento) se harán algunos cameos con los demás "hermanos" (ya que, recuerden, en esta historia no son hermanos. Ninguno) ya que pienso hacer una historia paralela a esta. Es decir, algo así como un "mientras tanto" en el mundo de los Shinigamis (algo así como.. ¿el más allá?, se podría decir xD), la cual estará entrelazada con esta. Aunque tengo pensado hacerla luego de que esta historia este algo avanzada (para que logre entenderse todo).

Dicho esto, me despido :DD Nos leeremos pronto~


	3. Capítulo III : Secretos

¡Hello, gente~~!. Sí, lo sé, nuevamente volví a tardar en subir capítulo :'u Mi musa a veces no me ayuda en NADA y tuve que re-escribir varías escenas al menos tres veces para que quedara mas o menos aceptable~~ 💔 a parte que la búsqueda de nuevo trabajo me tiene hecha mierda -cries-.

En fin~ esta vez contestaré a los reviews que la gente se a dado el tiempo de dejar~

 **luliimicaa. cp. 7 :** _Hasta yo tengo ganas de matarme por tardar tanto, en serio~ Mi mente me engaña y muy gacho :'c me trollea cada que tengo inspiración para escribir por que luego quedo en cero, de nuevo -corazón roto(?-. Dejando de lado eso, me alegra mucho que te haya entretenido el capítulo~ Osito sabe muy bien como entretener a la audiencia (?)._

 **NezuzuHayashi:** _¡Yo también estoy traumatizada con ellos dos!. ósea, ¿como no estarlo?, si hacen hermosa pareja :'u -forma corazón ultra gay con las manos plz(?-. Como veras tardo... ... máximo un mes en actualizar -le lanzan ladrillos(?- pero ahora pienso dedicarme más este trabajito así que ¡prometo que para dentro de 2 semanas máximo, tendrán nuevo capítulo, en serio!; y no pienso abandonar este fanfic Non non non (?)._

 **Seiiza:** _¡Alguien me ama~~! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -Vomita arcoiris por la felicidad(?-. Jajajajaja y bueno, ese juego, como es para pc, necesitas descargarte el Applocale, el paquete de Idiomas en Japonés (el juego esta COMPLETAMENTE en japonés) y no sé que tanta cosa más para que pueda correr adecuadamente xD Yo me lo descargue pero aún no lo he instalado~ de hecho preferí ver las rutas en el canal de un chico japonés que lo jugó hace unos meses JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Así me ahorro problemas (?)._

Por otro lado, muchas gracias a toda la gente que a puesto en favoritos y también a la gente que solo se a detenido a leer~ ¡de verdad, MIL GRACIAS!. Sin más que decir, pasemos a la historia~

 _ **Disclamer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Fujio Akatsuka y Studio Pierrot. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro y es solo para entretener._

 **ADVERTENCIAS:  
**  
 _ **\- Yaoi/Slash (ChicoxChico).**_

 _ **\- AU (Alternative Universe).**_

 _ **\- Uso de lenguaje inapropiado para ciertas edades.**_

 _ **\- Esta historia será un futuro OsoChoro, ya que la relación no se dará de un día para otro~**_

* * *

 **Capítulo III : Secretos.**

— **¡En verdad que tú no puedes tener nada de tacto, maldición!.**

El no muy elevado tono de mi voz era molesto, irritado y visiblemente cansado, ¿Como era posible que mi cuerpo fuera poseído por un fuerte deseo de descanso si solo había pasado el horario estudiantil de siempre?. Todo tenía una respuesta, una muy obvia e indeseable respuesta... Osomatsu. Ese estúpido, inmaduro y tonto Shinigami -que para mi es más Demonio que otra cosa- había logrado lo que ni siquiera mis ex compañeros de secundaria lograron hacer en ese tiempo, arruinarme la existencia.

¿Como lo hacía tan fácilmente?. Arruinó mi oportunidad de acercarme a la chica que me gusta, Arruinó mi reputación -si es que tenía alguna...- frente a toda la clase, las chicas me odian, los chicos seguramente me verán como una clase de depravado sexual y me harán burla de ello y no dudo que todo eso se expanda al rededor del campus. ¡Incluso el profesor me miró con mala cara!. ¡¿Como rayos lo lograba?!.

Mire de reojo a mi supuesto "nuevo compañero de clases" al mismo tiempo que caminaba de manera tranquila hasta la cafetería. Era tiempo de almorzar algo pero lo único que él hacía era seguirme a todos lados, sonreír como imbécil con retraso mental y filtrear con cada chica bonita que se le cruzara. En serio, ¿qué pasaba por la cabeza de ese chico?, ¿A caso solo contenía aire?. Suspiré con leve pesadez mientras enarcaba suavemente las cejas para luego regresar la vista al frente. Sea lo que sea, no es algo que realmente me importara demasiado -excepto por el hecho de que todas las consecuencias las cargaba yo- por lo que en seguida proseguí a tomar asiento en una de las pocas mesas vacías que aún se encontraban disponibles.

Ahora que me ponía a pensarlo, ¿Cual habrá sido la razón para la insistencia por parte de Osomatsu en venir aquí? ya que, si me pongo a pensarlo bien, esto es más una jungla que otra cosa, a diario debo cuidarme de no toparme con alguno de los famosos bravucones del Institito. ¡Esos malditos Yankees siempre me roban el dinero!. Pero el llegar a ver a ese tipo en una situación como esa... ... no estaba del todo mal. Supe que estaba sonriendo ante la idea, lo podía sentir gracias al leve estiramiento de mis labios al momento. Supongo que no sería una experiencia del todo mala para mi, claro.

Como sea, No tenía mucho tiempo así que me dispuse a tomar un poco del Curry de pollo que decidí comprar, hace tiempo que no lo comía así que pensé que podría ser una buena oportunidad. De vez en cuando, estaba bien cumplirme uno que otro antojo repentino. Sonreí con alegría mientras sentía como un suave calor cubría mis pálidas mejillas. ¡Apuesto a que no es tan bueno como el que hacía mamá antes de irse de viaje con mi padre!.

Dispuesto a probar el primer bocado, alcé la cuchara para luego tomar un pequeño trozo de pollo aderezado con aquellas especias y condimentos, dispuesto a comerlo... Vaya que ni eso puedo lograr.

Pude sentir como algo me cubría la cara, empujándome suavemente hacia atrás y evitando darme aquel placer que tanto merecía. La mano de Osomatsu impidiendo me comer y, como era obvio, tomando mi lugar, reclamándose como dueño de aquella primera probada apareció de pronto.

— **¡Waaa~ Esta delicioso!. ¡Deberías probarlo, Choromatsu!.**

¡Eso estaba apunto de hacer antes de que te pusieras en mi camino, Idiota!.

El tono cantarín y risueño me hervía la sangre a parte de que esa sonrisa tonta en su rostro no ayudaba en nada para relajarme por lo que no espere mucho para apartar la mano de aquel oji rojizo de mi, con un manotazo, para luego arrebatar le la cuchara, bufando al mismo tiempo.

¡En verdad que era irritable ese sujeto!.

— ¡ **¿Quién te dijo que podías comer de mi plato, Shinigami de mierda?!.**

En seguida el sonido metálico de la cuchara impactando contra la frente del contrario apareció junto con un suave quejido por parte de éste. Era gracioso ver como se sobaba aquella marca roja en su piel y esos pucheros, aunque me costara admitirlo, le daba un toque un poco -PERO SOLO UN POCO- adorable a su apariencia.

¡Ahhh! ¿Como era que incluso así podía lucir perfecto?. ¡Estúpido descerebrado de mierda, ojala te mueras, imbécil!.

— **¡Ah, Eso duele Virgenmatsu!.**

¡¿Qué rayos?. ¡¿Como se le ocurría llamarme con uno de sus tontos apodos en el Instituto?!.

Sin esperar mucho tome nuevamente la cuchara y di un nuevo golpe con él, claro, esta vez con el doble de fuerza para ver si con eso cerraba su sucia boca. Con satisfacción, pude observar como se quejaba nuevamente y volvía a sobarse ante el dolor, frunciendo su ceño y conteniendo unas leves lágrimas en los ojos.

¡Ah, Esa imagen era gloriosa para mi!.

Nuevamente hice lo que se había vuelto una costumbre para mi luego de conocer lo, apuntarle con lo primero que tuviera en frente y, esta vez, era la cuchara sopera que tenía en mano.

— **Escúchame bien pequeña escoria, no vuelvas a hacer algo como el alboroto que creaste en medio de la primera clase... En verdad que fue horroroso el soportar esa miradas de odio. ¡Si vuelves a dejarme con una mala imagen frente a los demás, juro que te castrare y quemaré los bellos de tu trasero sin pena alguna, ¿Entendido?!. Ahora déjame comer en paz, que tengo poco tiempo antes de que empiece una nueva clase.**

— **¡Tch!... Aburrido... ...**

¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Como me irrita este sujeto!. Esa mirada desviada y tono aburrimiento en su voz no ayudaban en NADA a calmarme así que, nuevamente, decidí tomar con firmeza la cuchara y comenzar a comer. Ciertamente, como había dicho ya Osomatsu, el curry estaba delicioso.  
¿Quizá debería comprarlo más seguido?... No sería mala idea.

Un leve escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo al momento en el que deslice la mirada, encontrándome con la de aquel de reflejos en rojo. Me miraba fijamente y concentrado, DEMASIADA concentración, ¡Dios, hasta daba miedo!. Yo, por mi parte, decidí fruncir un poco el ceño ante la incomodidad que me causaba su mirada; estaba de más decir que era penetrante a tal punto en el que no sabía si quería asesinarme ya mismo, por lo que pude sentir como una gota de sudor bajaba por mi mejilla al momento en el que sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se formaba en sus labios junto con las cejas enarcadas que comenzaban a aparecer en él. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?.

— **O-... Oye, ¿Estás bien?... Si es por que dije que te castraría no era-**

— **Eso fue... Eso fue un beso indirecto por parte de mi adorable Choromatsu~.**

De acuerdo, esta vez realmente no entendí de que hablaba aunque, solo por instinto, observe la cuchara que aún poseía en mano, recordando el momento exacto en el cual el otro me había robado el primer bocado del Curry... ... ... Fue entonces que entendí todo.

Mi rostro comenzó a tornarse pálido conforme los segundos pasaban y, al mismo tiempo, una clara expresión de nauseas se plasmo en mi rostro. ¡Oh por dios, Era cierto!, ¡QUE ASCO!.

Solté la cuchara por inercia y proseguí a cubrirme la boca a la vez que encorvaba ligeramente la espalda en mi lugar, tratando de contener las ganas de vomitar, mientras tanto pude notar como ese maldito pervertido se cubría los labios y contenía lágrimas de felicidad.

— **¡Choromachuuuuu~~!.**

Su grito eufórico me hizo reaccionar a tiempo como para evitar que éste lograra su cometido el cual era, literalmente, abrazarme y besarme frente a TODO el comedor -el cual, por cierto, ya nos había comenzado a ver raro desde hace un rato-.

¡De verdad, ¿Qué carajos le sucede a este tipo?!.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

El color naranja en el cielo y el aumento en la fría temperatura junto con el sonido del viento haciendo revolotear las hojas de los árboles al rededor, dejaban en claro el inicio del anochecer. Tuve que mantener una sola mano sosteniendo la agarradera de mi mochila negra para poder meter la otra dentro del bolsillo de mi chaqueta color verde oliva, el suave y oscuro espacio terciopelado era tan cálido que realmente las ganas de poner la mano restante allí eran inevitables.

Ahh~ Era tan reconfortante sentir esa sensación luego de un día tan agotador...

Mis lentos pero firmes pasos no se detenían, el camino a casa siempre era lo mejor del día cada que no me encontraba de ánimos. Tomarse un momento para pensar no hacía mal de vez en cuando y este era mi horario favorito para hacerlo -claro, además de la ducha-.

Desvíe la mirada hacia atrás y la detuve al encontrar mi objetivo, Osomatsu se encontraba hablando con un par de chicas de nuestra clase a solo unos cuantos pasos antes de mi, sonriendo con tanta naturalidad que incluso parecía pecado el no detenerse a admirarle de tal forma. Todo en él debería de considerarse un pecado... ...

¿Como era que lograba destacar tan fácilmente con esa sonrisa tan alegre e inmadura?, se veía tan sincero y puro al hacerlo que incluso lograba hacer que mi pecho se contrajera por esa simple acción. ¿Como era posible que existiera alguien así?, ¿Era alguna clase de imán para la gente?, ¿Por qué cualquier momento, por más tonto qu fuera, lograba sentirse como si fuera realmente divertido por el simple hecho de estar junto a él?... ... ¿Por qué él era todo lo que yo quise ser?.

La verdad era que yo también quería reír de esa manera, yo también quería hacer bromas a los demás, yo también quería destacar. Yo también quería cometer un error, reír a carcajada abierta y decir " **¡No pasa nada, ya lo arreglaré de alguna forma!** " sin siquiera preocuparme realmente en hacerlo, siempre y cuando pudiera divertirme y pasar un buen rato junto a mis seres queridos... ¿Qué más daría si luego me tocaba un castigo?.

Yo también quería ser como él... ... pero... ¿Mis padres lo tomarían bien?, ¿Qué no se supone que al entrar a cierta edad debes comenzar a dejar esas cosas atrás y centrarte en tu futuro?, ¿Ser más serio y aplicado en tus deberes?. Mis padres siempre trataron de criarme con esa meta... ... ser el hijo perfecto y aplicado del cual cualquier padre estaría orgulloso. Ser la envidia de todos y que ellos pudieran presumir de mi, pero... ... ¿Qué pasaría si decidiera hacer lo que yo quiero?, ¿Mis padres me aceptarían de esa manera?... ¿o Simplemente me dejarían atrás como un intento fallido como prototipo de "hijo perfecto"?.

Ciertamente, fue gracias a esa línea de educación por lo cual ahora son reconocidos mundialmente como dueños de una de las más grandes compañías del país... si yo no cumpliera con sus expectativas ... ... ¿Ellos seguirían amando me? ...

Un cálido tacto pudo sacarme de mis extraños pensamientos, haciéndome exaltar levemente ante ello y logrando me hacer que dirigiera la mirada a mi lado izquierdo para encontrarme con la serena y confundida mirada de Osomatsu. ¿En qué momento había llegado hasta aquí? ...

Rápidamente parpadee un par de veces en un tonto intento por evitar que mi acuosa mirada dejara salir un poco de aquel liquido salado que se encontraba atrapado entre mis ojos por lo que rápidamente desvíe la mirada, tratando de evitar ver le de una u otra manera, pero aquella figura enarcada en mis cejas me impedía mantener una imagen usual, no podía mostrarme con normalidad aunque quisiera. ¿Como poder hacerlo cuando el simple hecho de verle hacía que mis ganas de llorar regresaran?...

— **Oye, Choromatsu... ¿Ocurre al- ?**

— **¡Ahhhh! Hoy hace bastante frío, ¿no es así?. ¿No crees que debiste traer algo más grueso para cubrirte?, Yo a penas y lo soporto Jajajaja.**

Claramente estaba evitando su pregunta... sé a donde iba y sé perfectamente como acabaría si lo dejara continuar. Mi día ya estaba siendo demasiado deprimente... Aquel sueño que tuve no dejaba de rondar por mi cabeza, aún después de haber pasado tantas horas de ello, regresar a tener una sensación así de vació y dolor así en el pecho... ... Terminaría destrozando me.

Sabía que la actual expresión facial de Osomatsu no era la mejor, sabía que estaba preocupado... su potente mirada fija en mi junto con ese vació en sus pupilas lo dejaban a flote, además de ese leve entre cerramiento en sus ojos. Todo lo dejaba claro, lo tenía en cuenta pero... ¿Como podía llorar?. Quiero decir; ¿Estaba bien hacerlo por mi futura muerte?, ¿Estaba bien dejar salir todas mis emociones y dejarme consolar por la persona que justamente me sentenció a aquella desgracia?.

Yo... ¿Qué es lo que realmente debo hacer?...

El silencio comenzó a reinar durante el camino a casa, curiosamente sentía que era más tardado de lo habitual, ¿Como era posible que sucediera eso?. Observe con disimulo la alta y masculina figura al lado mío. Osomatsu era un par de centímetros más alto que yo, difícilmente se podía notar la diferencia a simple vista, ni si quiera yo había prestado atención a ello hasta ahorita además de que su cabello era ligeramente más claro que el mío. Su tez blanca, de igual forma, tenía un suave tono rosado que hacía contraste con su casi oscura cabellera y esos reflejos rojos no ayudaban en nada para evitar que acaparara las miradas de la gente al pasar. Si que podía llamar la atención si siquiera intentarlo... Era increíble como lo lograba.

¿En algún momento podré ser como él?.

Mi mirada perdida en el rostro de mi contrario no desaparecía, incluso no sabía cuanto tiempo ya tenía así, solo podía seguir mirando... no podía apartar los ojos de encima. ¿Por qué? ... ...

El momento en el cual reaccione fue justo cuando, ante la distracción, la punta de mi pie derecho impacto contra el suelo en un nuevo paso causando que, por inercia, tropezara y me tambaleara hacia el frente, perdiendo el equilibrio. Afortunadamente -para mi- unas manos grandes manos lograron atraparme al rodear mi cintura con ellas, impidiendo que terminara estampado contra el suelo y, posiblemente, arruinando mi vestimenta con la tierra de la calle pavimentada.

Alce la mirada con algo de lentitud, aún no lograba salir del todo de aquel trance, y me encontré con los mismos ojos que hasta hace unos minutos me veían inquietantes. Ese Shinigami parecía querer ver a través de mi, como queriendo encontrar alguna clase de respuesta en mi silencio innecesario, causando que mi incomodidad por la situación creciera. Ante ello, me incorpore como pude y aparte sus manos de mi cuerpo, esbozando una suave sonrisa fingida por ello.

No podía seguir actuando así, ya era suficiente.

— **A-Ahh... Muchas gracias, por un momento creí que caería... Jajajajajaja.**

Decidí agradecer, debía hacerlo por educación, pero a cambio no recibí respuesta alguna. Ni siquiera un chasquido o burla, restregando me en la cara lo torpe que podía llegar a ser en ocasiones, en cambio solo continuó caminando a la par mío.

Por más extraño que sonara... ... Como deseaba que dijera alguna de sus tonterías, solo para calmar este extraño ambiente que se a formado.

No sabía que hacer. ¿Debía yo comenzar una conversación casual?, sería un poco extraño ya que no he hecho más que tratar de evitar a ese Shinigami en lo poco que llevamos de conocernos... Realmente no estoy preparado para una situación así.

Mis plegarias fueron escuchadas al momento en que escuche mi nombre a lo lejos, captando mi atención y causando que tanto Osomatsu y yo volteáramos a ver atrás nuestro, encontrándonos con una larga cabellera rosa que volaba con el aire y que se acercaba cada vez más a nosotros.

Ella me había hablado... Aún después de salir de clases... Voluntariamente... ¡Ella me estaba dirigiendo la palabra sin razón aparente!.

Estaba de más el decir que me encontraba feliz ya que mi sonrisa era bastante notoria, mis pómulos se habían optado por teñirse de un color algo rojo y mi mirada claramente se iluminaba con su sola presencia.

¡¿Era alguna clase de Ángel?!, llegar en un momento así... ¡Definitivamente era un ángel!.

En cuestión de segundos ella ya se encontraba en frente mío con su sonrisa encantadora y esa mirada tan inocente y divina.

— **¡Choromatsu-kun!, ¿No te gustaría caminar conmigo a casa?. Yo... he visto que tenemos casi el mismo camino así que, ¿qué dices?.**

I-... I-Im-..I-I-Im... ¡Imposible!. ¡¿Nyaa-chan quiere regresar a casa conmigo?!, ¡¿De verdad?!, ¡¿No es solo un sueño?!.

" **¡Acepto, Acepto!. ¡Nyaa-chan, Nyaa-chaaaaan!** ". A pesar de que mi expresión actual era simplemente una sonrisa algo temblorosa y mis cejas enarcadas, dentro de mi mente festejaba. ¡Finalmente daría el primer paso para intentar ser feliz!.

Mi mirada pasó automáticamente a hacia el chico a mi lado, Osomatsu me miraba sin mostrar alguna expresión en especial y en silencio causando que mi expresión de felicidad se esfumara por un momento y mostrara, ahora, confusión total en mi.  
¿Qué era esa cara?, ¿Qué a caso no podía estar feliz por mi?. Este era el objetivo principal por el cual esta a mi lado... ¿no?.

En seguida regrese a mirar a mi querida Idol. Ella parecía totalmente feliz, dispuesta a pasar tiempo conmigo, realmente le había nacido el hacerlo; Aunque, al notar a esa indeseable entidad al lado mío, mostró una cara de sorpresa, separando con delicadeza sus suaves y finos labios decorados con ese labial color rosa lavanda tan lindo en ella.

— **¡Oh, ¿No me digas que estaban regresando juntos?!. ¡Lo siento! En ese caso, será en otr-**

— **¡No, No! ¡Esta bien!. Después de todo, no estábamos hablando de la gran cosa, ¿verdad, Osomatsu?.**

Mi voz apresurada junto con mis cejas enarcadas dejaban en claro que REALMENTE deseaba tener la compañía de ella por lo que rápidamente observe al mencionado, suplicándole con la mirada que aceptara darme la oportunidad para pasar tiempo con mi Idola cosa que, al parecer, logró entender ya que en seguida una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujó en su rostro, pasando su dedo indice por debajo del puente de su nariz. Esa extraña costumbre me dejaba en claro su aceptación junto con ese ojo cerrado con vitalidad y diversión por lo que volví a sonreír, más ampliamente que antes, dándole una apariencia como la de un Triangulo invertido a mis labios ante el gozo.

¡No creí que llegaría a decir esto pero... Osomatsu, Gracias!.

Pocos segundos después observe como el de melena oscura y reflejos carmín se alejaba de nosotros a tal punto en el que su figura se perdiera en el atardecer que cubría la calle principal por la cual transitábamos. Voltee a ver a la chica oji zafiro que se encontraba a mi lado, notando esa sonrisa dulce en su rostro para luego comenzar a caminar a nuestro propio ritmo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

El atardecer había pasado demasiado rápido al lado de mi querida compañera de clases, nuestras conversaciones de camino a casa habían sido casuales, algo improvisadas pero a final de cuentas agradables e incluso divertidas. Las risas se hacían presentes de vez en cuando aunque, en mi caso, no podía dejar de lado mis constantes tartamudeos al hablar y ni hablar del sonrojo que sabía perfectamente que ya poseía. ¡Mi rostro se sentía TAN caliente que podría jurar que mis oídos podrían echar humo cual locomotora con cualquier acto tierno por parte de mi linda acompañante!.

Su rostro iluminado por la luz de la luna era hermoso... ¡No!, ¡Toda su figura, fuera o no iluminada por esa gran estrella en el cielo, era hermosa sin importar que!. Su largo y liso cabello pastel se veía tan suave y sedoso al tacto que me costaba trabajo el contenerme para tocar al menos una pequeña fibra de ella. Su corta falda color azul, adornada por una delicada franja blanca en forma de zigzag casi al final de ésta, contrastaba perfectamente con la blanca camiseta de manga larga estilo marinero que poseía como uniforme, junto con aquel moño amarillo brillante que adornaba el mismo. Era una vestimenta tan sencilla pero que a su vez lograba hacerla destacar tan perfectamente.

¿Como era que tanto Osomatsu como Nyaa-chan lograban hacer eso?. Destacar frente a los demás sin esfuerzo alguno... aunque de maneras muy diferentes, realmente. ¿Algún día podré hacerlo yo también?.

Mis pasos se detuvieron justamente al llegar al parque natural de la ciudad. Sí, nos habíamos desviado un poco del camino... ambos queríamos pasar más tiempo hablando así que no había problema con ello, ¿no?. A final de cuentas, la única persona que estaría esperándome en casa sería ese tonto Dios de la muerte solo para que le preparé algo de cenar. Sí... en lo poco que llevaba haciéndome compañía, había logrado adivinar lo poco que contenía su diminuto cerebro.

Sentí la mirada azulada del amor de mi vida justo sobre mi por lo cual correspondí al acto y, sin decir palabra alguna, ambos optamos por tomar asiento en una de las largas bancas de madera que habían en el lugar. Yo, claramente nervioso, juntando las piernas y estirando los brazos para luego terminar por hacer puños ambas manos las cuales estaban posadas sobre mis rodillas de manera ansiosa y tímida, incluso mantenía la mirada concentrada en ellas ante los nervios. Por el contrario, mi querida ángel de cabellos rosa tomó asiento de manera sencilla, autentica y fresca; sin miedo alguno de si llegaría a tropezar en el intento, o que su cabello se desarreglaría o se enredaría en la banca, todo con su sonrisa siempre latente en ella.

¡Es tan bella cuando hace esooooooo!.

Su voz, nuevamente, logró llamar mi atención lo suficiente como para causar que alzara la mirada.

— **Oye, Choromatsu-kun... En verdad tú Osomatsu-kun son muy cercanos, ¿no?.**

¿Eh?...

— **Quiero decir... Lo de hoy me sorprendió demasiado pero, supongo que algo así solo lo podría decir alguien que conoces desde hace tiempo atrás, ¿verdad?.**

" **No... No, No, No. Te equivocas... Te estás confundiendo por completo, Nyaa-chan. Él y yo no tenemos esa clase de relación... O mejor dicho, No tenemos relación de ningún tipo. Creo que ni siquiera llegaba a la clasificación de " conocido " ya que, aunque se hospedara en mi casa por un corto tiempo, eso no quitaba el hecho de que solo era un Shinigami que había llegado para llevarse mi alma. Así de fácil, así que, no... Nosotros NO tenemos ningún tipo de relación. ¡Nada!, ¡Cero!, ¡Nothing!.** " Claro que decir algo así no era lo mejor que podría hacer, aunque fuera la verdad, no podía hacerlo. No podía decirlo ya que... ... ¿Qué pasaría si lo hiciera?... Nada bueno, seguramente.

Pensando en que claro de respuesta -aceptable, claro- dar, me limite a apretar con suavidad los labios, creando mi clásica mueca en forma de " v " invertida y enarcando nuevamente el entrecejo ante la presión.

Debía decir algo claro pero que tampoco diera cabida a futuras sospechas y problemas más adelante... Desafortunadamente, no cruzaba NADA por mi cabeza ne aquellos momentos. Vaya momento en el cual mi cerebro decide fallarme...

— **A-Ah~ jajajaja sí, bueno. En realidad él... él es así desde que nos conocemos.**

Ok, eso era verdad, desde el día en que nos conocimos -ósea, el día anterior a este- se a portado de la misma manera tan extraña y desesperantemente tonta que en clases. No podía mentir sobre eso.

Recibí un leve " **¡Oh, Ya veo!** " como respuesta por parte de Nyaa-chan para luego, terminada esa corta la conversación, notar como el ambiente se tornaba silencioso de pronto. ¿Como ocurría eso?, ¿Será quizás que ya no tenía más temas de conversación?, si es así... ¿Debería pensar en algo yo mismo?.

Para cuando mi mente se encontraba distraída pensando en que nuevo tema sacar, la dulce y melodiosa voz de mi artista gatuna nuevamente me sacó de mis pensamientos.

— **¿Sabes, Choromatsu-kun?, Yo... ... Pienso que tal vez deberías alejarte de Osomatsu-kun... por tu bien.**

Mis normalmente pequeños y alargados ojos se abrieron con asombro y de par en par al momento de escuchar aquello. No sé si haya sido el efecto de el inesperado tono sereno en su voz, o quizá fue su hermosa mirada azul acero con aquella seriedad lo cual causó ese efecto en mi.

¿A que se refería con que era por mi bien?, ¿Por qué de pronto el ambiente se puso tan tenso?. No lo sabía, realmente no lo sabía pero algo sí tenía claro... ... Ella sabía algo de lo cual yo no estaba enterado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

— **Ya llegue...**

Aquel vago aviso que salía de mi garganta no era más que un fallido intento por tratar de sonar bien. El tiempo que pase junto a mi Idola no fue malo, realmente lo disfrute mucho pero... Aún continuaba pensando en lo que me había dicho.  
¿Quería que me alejara de Osomatsu?... No creo que fuera por lo que dijo en medio de la primera hora de clase, ella no se lo tomaría TAN apecho. Bueno... si fue algo traumatizan te, sí pero... ... ¿Sería motivo suficiente como para llegar a decir algo así?.

Mi mente daba mil vueltas al asunto mientras me encontraba en la labor de despojarme de mis zapatos escolares en color marrón, justo en la entrada a el pasillo principal de la casa, para luego, casi de inmediato, comenzar a escuchar leves ruidos sordos que venían por fuera.

¿A caso iba a comenzar a llover?, Si es así debería de quitar la ropa que deje a secar por la mañana, antes de irme a clases...

Me puse de pie con eso en mente pero, en el intento, termine encontrándome con Osomatsu... Ese Shinigami me observaba desde la entrada de la Sala de Estar, recargando su cuerpo en la puerta y mirándome desde su lugar de manera tranquila aunque no lo suficiente como para clasificar lo como algo "extraño" pero sí incomodo. Sin muchas opciones, decidí hablar primero.

— **¿Q-.. Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué me miras así? ... Es algo un poco asqueroso, ¿sabes?. Para ya.**

Mi desagrado fue notable, tanto mis palabras como mis expresiones faciales lo delataban, pero eso no le impidió al de gabardina oscura el acercarse a mi en silencio. Claramente se había cambiado de ropa al momento en el que llegó a casa, lo sé ya que hace apenas casi una hora llevaba puesto el mismo uniforme escolar que yo... o bueno, casi el mismo. Claramente él había " personalizado " su ropa.

Por otro lado; no fue mucho el tiempo que tardó en llegar frente a mi, causando que mi ceño, ya fruncido, se hiciera más notable aún junto con mi mueca de desagrado total.

¿A caso intentaba intimidarme o ponerme bajo presión?.

— **¡** **¿Q-..Qué rayos me miras, Osomatsu?!.**

Oh, Oh... mala elección de palabras.

Era la primera vez que le decía por su nombre... él podía llamarme por mi nombre sin problema alguno pero yo siempre opte -en estás últimas horas- por llamarlo " Shinigami ", " Intento de Deidad ", " Tontomatsu ". Jamás había pronunciado su nombre con certeza... o mejor dicho, no lo había hecho frente a él por lo que era claro que tendría esa clase de reacción en ese momento.

¿Habrá sido mal educado de mi parte? ... Bueno, habían cosas peores que ya le había dicho pero, ¿Habrá sido que lo haya molestado eso?...

Sin mucho en que pensar, volví a hablar.

— **¡A-..Ah, lo siento!, Yo no-**

— **¿No has pensado en buscar a alguien más para cumplir tu deseo?...**

¿Qué?... Espera, ¿Eh?...

Ok, eso había sido la segunda cosa más impactante que había escuchado el día de hoy. Primero Nyaa-chan aconsejando que me alejara de él y ahora era él quien proponía reemplazar mi objetivo para el amor...  
¿Qué carajos estaba pasando hoy?.

Mi muestra de asombro no tardó mucho en desaparecer, siendo cambiada por una de molestia e incluso ofensa ante ello. ¿Qué rayos estaba diciendo?.

— **¡¿Qué mierda tratas de insinuar, ah?!.**

Por algunos segundos, no obtuve respuesta alguna, incluso comenzaba a creer que lo había dicho sin una idea ya en mente o que solo había sido alguna especie de "prueba" aunque esa idea se esfumó al momento en el que vi como se alejaba nuevamente de mi pero continuaba manteniendo una mirada firme al verme.

— **No, nada, olvidalo. ¡Solo fue una pequeña broma! Jajajajajajaja ¡No tienes por que ponerte así, Pajamatsu-kun~!.**

— **¡Te dije que dejaras de llamarme con ese apodo, ¿no es así?!.**

Nuevamente el silencio por parte de éste logró atrapar mi curiosidad... ¿En que momento mi vida se había convertido en un total desastre?.

Sin más que decir me limite a visualizar como, justamente como hace minutos atrás, ese enigmático dios desaparecía de mi vista, dirigiéndose directamente al Living sin mirar atrás.

Mientras tanto, yo, continúe plasmado en mi lugar, observando hacia la nada mientras sentía como inconscientemente una sensación de vació existencial se apoderaba de mi cuerpo entero y mi mente, dejándome totalmente en blanco.

¿Qué carajos pasaba con todos el día de hoy?.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Bien gentecita~! Este fue el tercer capítulo de ésta improvisada historia~ por que, literalmente, el capítulo fue improvisado. Realmente no había pensado en nada más que la escena de la cafetería JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA -le lanzan un tomate(?-.

¡Bien, si desean dejar sus opiniones sepan que son libres de hacerlo~! ¡Incluso si traen hachas y demás armas para matarme por tardar tanto -de nuevo-! :DDD ... ... No, olviden lo, es broma~ quiero vivir (?).

Acepto comentarios tanto positivos como negativos, aunque... traten de ser lo menos hirientes posible, please 💔 y, como ya dije, a partir de ahora comenzaré a subir capítulo cada dos semanas, como mucho :33

¡Nos vemos en 2 semanas~! ¡SECROSS! -es su frase de despedida plz(?-.


End file.
